Daredevil: Blind Justice
by Batguy
Summary: Daredevil's Dark Knight Returns! Matt Murdock is an old embittered alchoholic... Steve Rogers is director of S.H.I.E.L.D... and Elektra is the Kingpin of Crime! But now someone is murdering the heroes of his generation, and DAREDEVIL must return! Complete
1. Chapter 1: This Old Man

**_DAREDEVIL: BLIND JUSTICE_**

_By Nick Garland_

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own these characters. Sorry to disappoint but Mr. Commercial Quesada rules the roost at Marvel… **

_**CHAPTER 1: This Old Man…**_

The young girl was running screaming, the two thugs chasing her, weapons held up symbolically, laughing. Suddenly, a red gloved arm shot from the darkness of a side alley, pulling one of the gangbangers into the darkness.

"_Just give me a reason," _Daredevil, The Man Without Fear, glared at his prey, teeth shining in the darkness, _"Scum."_

He slammed his opponent into the wall. The rapist slumped unconscious… and the vigilante was gone!

The girl tripped. She fell and the gangbanger was onto her, blade raised.

"_Drop the knife."_

The criminal turned, smiling oddly.

"Make me."

"_So be it."_

The Man Without Fear hurled his billy club perfectly, knocking the knife away. He charged in and rammed his opponent into the wall, kneeing him in the gut.

"Ah, Jesus!" The punk was whimpering… crying, "God! No!"

"_SCUM!" _Daredevil was punching him. _Again. Again. _Blood splashed over his costume. _He would not allow this to happen in his neighbourhood! _

The girl screamed. He knew what had happened instantly. The first punk, the one he had knocked out, stood over the dying woman, knife in hand.

"_No!" _Daredevil dropped to his knees. The thug kicked him. He fell, whimpering:

"_What have I done? What have I done?"_

He ran… and ran… and he never returned. He had failed. He had, ultimately, failed…

Fourteen years later, Matthew Murdock sat in his armchair at home. He was fifty seven years old, and he could feel it. He discarded yet another bottle of whisky and sighed, sightlessly facing the cross on his wall. There was a knocking at the door. Murdock slowly rose and wandered to the door, wrenching it open.

_That presence. That instant deadly vibe he felt. _Matt bit his lip in pain as he remembered…

He was married, to Milla Donovan. But Bullseye arrived, disguised as room service on their honeymoon. And it was a nightmare. Matt had, once again, failed the woman he loved as Bullseye slipped in while Matt was gone, raping and murdering Milla. But Bullseye was dead now. _He had gone too far, and he had paid for it with his life… but who was this on the doorstep? Bullseye was DEAD… wasn't he?_

Matt breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing and sighed in shock and relief… for a moment.

"_Rogers."_

Steve Rogers, looking no older than forty and still unbelievably muscular, stood on the doorstep, wearing a long black overcoat over his _S.H.I.E.L.D _uniform.

"Matt…" Steve began.

"Get out, and go to Hell!"

"We need to talk, Murdock!" Steve caught the door and held it open as Matt attempted to slam it, "You need help."

"Maybe, but not from you, Rogers… don't come back here, you prick!" Snapped the bitter old man, attempting to slam the door, but Steve was much too strong. He looked disappointed in the man who had once been his friend.

"Please, Matt," He groaned, "Can't we just talk as men?"

"Never. Not after what you did!" Matt once again attempted to slam the door, and succeeded. Rogers had given up… for now. But that man was stubborn, and he'd be back…

Matt walked into the kitchen. _He needed a drink. _The blind, old man threw open his fridge and felt around. _Dammit. No drink left. _Matt sighed and wandered back into the main room, sinking into his armchair once again.

He flicked on the TV with his remote control. _The news. _Another attack by the new Kingpin. _Damn her. Damn you, Elektra! How could you do this to me?_ He thought.

**NEXT UP: Will Matt Murdock emerge from his drunken state? What is happening to the city? Is Elektra truly the new Kingpin of Crime? Be here next time to find out, true believers! **


	2. Chapter 2: Grave News

**_DAREDEVIL: BLIND JUSTICE_**

_By Nick Garland_

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own these characters. Sorry to disappoint but Mr. Commercial Quesada rules the roost at Marvel… **

_**CHAPTER 2: Grave News**_

The Amazing Spider-Man dropped onto a roof, turning to see the dark figure pursuing him. _Where did they go!? _Spider-Man ran on… and the figure dropped in front of him. A shotgun shell blasted his arm off. Blood splattered across the rooftop. Another shell ripped through his chest and the vigilante dropped to the floor, squirming and groaning.

"Goodbye, old friend," The killer's voice was an ominous hiss, "I don't believe we shall meet again."

The shotgun went off one last time. _Another one down, five to go._

Marc Spector was running down an alley. Blood ran down his back, where the knife had buried itself. The man once known as Moon Knight clambered up onto a roof, his old legs weak. Suddenly, his shadowy pursuer was there, ahead of him… Marc Spector felt the impact of a terrible shotgun blast, and it all went black. _Three down, but the game was far from over. Four remained._

Matt Murdock was flicking through an old scrapbook, feeling the slight ink indentations on every newspaper cutting and photograph. He sighed and stopped as he felt a familiar picture. That of himself, standing with his team-mates, the very last incarnation of _The Avengers: _Moon Knight, Captain America, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Yellow Jacket, the Wasp and Quicksilver. They had been the last of their generation of heroes, determined to regroup despite their differences. To make up for the mutant _Decimation _and for the _Civil War _that ripped their union apart. But Iron Man had leeched on them, and the government came for them. Captain America had had to do it. He _had _to, at the cost of his honour. Cap retired after that, joined S.H.I.E.L.D as a broken man. The others also retired, and Matt had not heard a word from them since… it was only weeks later that he _failed _and let the woman die. That he finally had to hang up the mantle of _Daredevil._

It had all fallen apart. Suddenly, the news changed dramatically.

"This broadcast has been interrupted. We have breaking news from New York City," Came a new voice, "Two men, Peter Parker and Marc Spector, have been gruesomely murdered with a shotgun around the Hell's Kitchen of the city. Another thing tying these men was that they were both urban vigilantes… and were members of the last formation of _Avengers. _Rumours abound that these murders were committed by, or on the orders of, the recently released Wilson Fisk, who was once of course the Kingpin of Crime and the final opponent of the Avengers, having been freed from Ryker's Island Penetentiary on the ground of having terminal lung cancer. More on this story as the details unfold, but it is believed police guards are being dispatched directly to the addresses of the known former Avengers: Matthew Murdock and Henry and Janet Pym, while Captain America, S.H.I.E.L.D Director Steven Rogers, is already under constant protection. The whereabouts of Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver, are unknown. He was last seen in the Swiss Alps."


	3. Chapter 3: The Team

**_DAREDEVIL: BLIND JUSTICE_**

_By Nick Garland_

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own these characters. Sorry to disappoint but Mr. Commercial Quesada rules the roost at Marvel… **

_**CHAPTER 3: The Team**_

Matt came around slowly. He was sure he was alive, because no dead man could be in as much pain as he was.

"Murdock." _That voice… so familiar… Castle!_

"Hello, Frank," Grunted Matt, "Isn't anyone staying dead these days?"

"I never was dead. Please… name me one super in history who's genuinely died in a warehouse explosion," Smirked the Punisher, "Just one."

"You've got me there, Frank…" Every inch of Matt's body was in sheer agony, "Where's Pietro got to?"

"_Here!" _The blind man barely understood the rapidly spoken word as he heard a _zoom _sound, meaning Quicksilver had arrived, "How are you feeling, Matthew?"

"Crap. Absolute crap," Summarised Murdock, "What the Hell is going on Pietro?"

"Someone's targeting the last Avengers team. And it's not Fisk, that much is clear," Cut in Castle.

"Why?"

"Because I just found him blasted apart with a shotgun in his apartment," Sighed Quicksilver.

"Then who…?"

"Well," Pietro answered, "There are several old foes that are still alive and may wish for revenge. Frank?"

"Von Strucker's still around somewhere… same goes for _Baron Mordo _and Magneto… but, also…" Castle sighed, "There's evidence suggesting that Bullseye's alive."

"Oh God. How? I _killed _him!"

Matt could remember it as if it were yesterday…

He passed the silent worker on the stairs, and didn't realise until he was outside, in the street. Matt had slipped up to the roof and crashed in. Milla was _dead _on the bathroom floor, bruises all over, and Bullseye stood over her. They fought across the suite, until Matt beat his foe, _again and again_, with his billy club, until Bullseye was long dead and the Man Without Fear fled in shame, in horror…

Murdock spoke again to Castle:

"Bullseye's dead, Frank. But there is another possibility…"

"Who?"

"The Kingpin." Murdock sighed and cracked his knuckles.

"_Fisk is dead!"_

"Yes, Wilson Fisk is dead…" Nodded Matt, "…but Elektra Natchios isn't."

They heard a sudden crash and footsteps. A gaunt, blond figure stood at the far end of the warehouse…

"_Bullseye!"_

"Hey, Devil… long time no see. Wanna try to kill me for _real _this time?"

"I'd be delighted," Murdock rose, ready for his last stand!

**NEXT: It's Daredevil VS Bullseye… but who is the real mastermind???**


	4. Chapter 4: Showdown

**_DAREDEVIL: BLIND JUSTICE_**

_By Nick Garland_

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own these characters. Sorry to disappoint but Mr. Commercial Quesada rules the roost at Marvel… **

_**CHAPTER 4: Showdown**_

Matt stared at Bullseye. The maniac was laughing and threw something incredibly accurately as Quicksilver bolted at him, someone forcing the mutant to collapse, retching. Frank Castle had a shotgun aimed at Bullseye.

"You shouldn't have come here, Lester," Murdock told his enemy, "Stand down, Frank."

"I could blow him apart from here, Murdock," Grunted the Punisher.

"That won't be necessary, Castle."

Bullseye seemed as healthy as ever, and Matt knew he had little chance against the psychopath.

"Just like ol' times, eh, DD? Just me, you an' a corpse," Smirked the blue-clad killer, "How many times have I killed a friend o' yours? Fisk… Romanov… Miss Page… Natchios, though we're good friends now I gotta tell ya… that blind broad o' yours… oh, it goes on and on, eh, red?"

"Frank, get out of here…" Matt shouted and charged at his archenemy.

"So this is the end, eh, Lester!? Well, I'm not finished with this life yet!" Murdock slammed into his enemy, punching him into a wall in a frenzy of rage and desperation, "I once swore never to take a life, Bullseye, but I broke that promise… and this time I know it's the only way! _I'm ready for the consequences!_"

"Then that makes this easy," Bullseye smiled as Matt crumpled, a _sai, _the token weapon of Elektra Natchios and her assasins, protruding from his back, "Don't worry, Murdock. You'll live. I merely stabbed you so as to ensure you will be paralysed for, oh… two days… maybe three for an average man."

Murdock groaned, rolling over…

"You're not gonna kill me…?"

"No. My employer wants you alive…" Bullseye rose and walked towards the exit, "See ya, kids."

A shotgun blast ripped through the air. _Another shot. They were at the warehouse! _Matt thought, before he passed out…

Steve Rogers sat in his office on the _S.H.I.E.L.D _Helicarrier. He sighed and cracked open a bottle of beer. The speaker on his desk crackled on:

"General Rogers?"

"Yes, Natasha?"

Natasha Romanov had rapidly risen alongside Rogers after the _Metahuman Outlaw Act _of 2009, the follow up to the Superhuman Registration Act. It was still a mystery to many as to how Steve, once the anti-registration criminal, had become what many considered a _government pawn _and even the head of a UN Peace-KeepingTask Force.

"We have a lead on the Avengers killer," She told him in her soft, Russian accent, "We have found the whereabouts of _Elektra Natchios_… and an agent on the scene is swearing to God that he saw Lester Sanderson leaving the scene."

"_Bullseye," _Hissed Rogers, "I want a strike team at that address within the hour… hidden. I'll meet them there."

"Yes, sir."

_The game is on, _Thought Rogers, _Natchios is mine!_

Matt stared at the ceiling. He was awake. He sensed a tall figure standing over him, smoking shotgun in hands, and gasped. _Was this the end!?_

"Murdock? You OK?"

Matt breathed a sigh of relief. _It was Castle._

"Uh… yeah, Frank… what the _Hell _happened?" The blind man slowly rose. _There was a body next to him. A dead body…_

"Yeah. I blew that son of a bitch to Hell," Replied the Punisher, "You sure you're OK?"

"_You idiot, Castle!" _Murdock shouted, _"He was our only lead!"_

"You woulda killed him."

"I wouldn't once I knew he could tell us the truth. Now what do we do?"

"_God knows." _But Matt doubted that _anyone _knew. Not even the God that he had worshipped as a boy. That his mother had worshipped.

Hank Pym lay in bed with his wife, Janet. There was a knock at the door.

"Who the Hell's calling at this time?" Pondered Hank as he rose and slipped on a dressing gown. Hurrying to the door. Jan sat up and listed. _Blam! A gunshot… the killer was at their apartment!_

Jan called the powers she hadn't used in a decade, shrinking to an inch in height. The door to the bedroom crashed open.

"_You! You're the killer! But... why?" _She gasped as the shotgun went off!

**NEXT: Murdock and Castle go looking for answers... at the estate of Elektra Natchios!**


	5. Chapter 5: Crime Pays

**_DAREDEVIL: BLIND JUSTICE_**

_By Nick Garland_

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own these characters. Sorry to disappoint but Mr. Commercial Quesada rules the roost at Marvel… **

_**CHAPTER 5: Crime Pays**_

Matt stared at himself in the bathroom mirror.

"I look like Adam West," He muttered wryly, "And I feel like Kurt Cobain."

"Come on out and lemme see," Called Castle.

Murdock walked out of the bathroom. He wore his red Daredevil mask, a long leather jacket and black Kevlar shirt, trousers and boots. On his belt was strapped a new, improved version of his billy club, a can of mace and a hip flask, presumably containing his beloved scotch whisky.

"Well?" He asked, sighing deeply.

"I've seen worse… I mean, you're not exactly _The Amazing Bagman,_" Came the reply. Castle chuckled.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humour, Frank."

"I picked it up in Guantanamo Bay.. you need to pick up one to cope," Growled the killer vigilante, "I served some hard time there… _thanks to Rogers._"

"Well, I think we'll need to be pay a visit to Rogers once this is over," Sighed Matt, "Let's do this."

Elektra Natchios had enjoyed the night. A lot. The latest guy had been better than the last few hundred. They had enjoyed one _Hell _of a night in bed… Elektra smiled contentedly and slipped her _sai _blade from the corpse's back and dialled a number on her beside phone:

"_Good morning to you too, Antonio. Send someone up to dispose of this body will you," _She purred, lighting a long, thin cigarette and taking a succulent drag, _"And arrange for someone a little more… flexible for tonight. That is all."_

She hung up and turned, seeing the red eye lenses shining in her window.

"_Come in, Matthew, my love. I've been expecting you, though I somewhat hoped Bullseye would be escorting you."_

Murdock threw the window open and climbed inside. The middle aged woman on the bed smiled at him.

"_Why, you're as handsome as ever, my love. I don't suppose we can settle this a little more… intimately…" _She rose from the bed, wrapping her arms around Matt, _"What do you say, my darling?"_

"Get…" Matt tried to say, but fell silent as Elektra passionately kissed him:

"_Yes… you still have it. Even better than last night's dolt."_

_Matt wanted to give in. He wanted Elektra so much… he still loved her. _But something made the blind man push her away, defying his own desires.

"No!" He gasped, "Castle! Get in here!"

"_Matthew, you disappoint me," _Natchios frowned sadly, _"If we cannot be lovers, then we shall be enemies." _

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Matt snarled as Frank Castle threw the door open, shotgun fixed on Elektra.

"_You know, Matthew… you just blew your chance for love," _Elektra looked genuinely saddened as she turned and hurled her sai, pinning Castle to the wall through his heart! Blood spurted across the room. Matt cursed his own inability to act.

"Elektra…" He whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

"_Yes, Matthew?" _She smiled.

"You murderous bitch."

The smile vanished as the Greek villainess lunged at Matt with her sai. The old man sidestepped and rammed her into the wall. Elektra hurled her blade and Murdock ducked, allowing it to slam harmlessly into the wall.

"Why did you kill my friends, Elektra!? Spector!? Parker? Maximoff!? You'll pay for their deaths, you _bitch!_" His face was contorted in disgust, "WHY!?"

"_Matthew…" _She whispered.

"Yes!?"

"_What the HELL are you talking about?"_

Matt felt a sudden pain in his shoulder… _she had a second sai!_

"_I didn't kill your little friends, my love… but I shall kill you!"_

**_NEXT UP: More fun & games at the Natchios Estate!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Enter, SHIELD

**_DAREDEVIL: BLIND JUSTICE_**

_By Nick Garland_

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own these characters. Sorry to disappoint but Mr. Commercial Quesada rules the roost at Marvel… **

_**CHAPTER 6: Enter, S.H.I.E.L.D**_

Matt gasped in pain. Blood covered Elektra's arm and her blade, pouring from Mat's shoulder. He groaned, attempting to shut out the sheer agony, but he was well past his prime… he has forgotten his greatest skills. _He had failed. He had failed everyone and everything. Stick… Elektra… Karen… Milla… as a hero in general. He had failed._

A gunshot erupted around him. Matt grunted with pain… his head was agony after such a loud sound- at least to his hyper-sensitive ears. Elektra's left shoulder was bleeding violently.

"_Rogers!"_

"Natchios… nice place you've got here," Commented the general, standing in front of her with two handguns, backed up by six S.H.I.E.L.D agents, "We have agents locking this entire compound down. You're finished, you crazy Greek…"

He never got to finish his insult as the door crashed open and thirty armed ninja of the _Hand, _Elektra's elitist agents, were there. Matt tore the sai from his arm and was fighting through the pain again, billy club whirling like he was thirty again!

"Elektra! This madness is over!" He roared, "No more killing!"

"_Come, Matthew, you're a little outnumbered to believe such things," _Hissed the woman, _"But very well… let us dance for the last time!"_

The two injured warriors collided in battle. They had been everything to each other… _friends… allies… lovers… rivals… ENEMIES. And this ending… _it seemed so inappropriate for such a relationship!

Matt struck the Greek woman across the face and elbowed her onto the balcony, throwing his billy club, which glanced off Elektra's check, leaving a bloody cut.

"_You're good, Matt… but if you have to do this while I'm injured, you're not good enough!" _She snarled.

"As if you hadn't already injured me… and Bullseye had hardly helped," Spat Murdock, "I think that's at least fair odds on you."

"_Perhaps." _Elektra leapt from the balcony, backflipping rapidly. Matt hurried to the window and stared down… _gone. _He turned and looked into the bedroom. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents lay dead, with around twelve ninja. Rogers was alone, his handguns frantically while kicking, headbutting and resorting to any other tactics to disable oncoming enemies.

"A little help would be appreciated!" He shouted, "I know we have our differences, Murdock, but I need help here!"

"I have to find Elektra, Rogers. You can handle yourself." Matt doubted his former compatriot could cope against the tide of ninja, but he, frankly, didn't give a damn by then, "Or run, if you must. There's no evidence needed… Elektra killed the Avengers, and now I'm willing to kill her. Whatever it takes!"

Murdock leapt from the balcony, firing the grapnel cord from his billy club so it looped around the railings and he softly landed in the estate grounds' rear driveway. Matt laid his hand on the ground and felt tire-tracks. Elektra had fled out of the back exit, which led down one long country lane for miles. He had time to catch her, he decided, as he swung onto a motorcycle, producing a tiny device from his all-new billy club- a kind of electronic skeleton key. He was soon in control of the bike, rocketing down the track that Elektra had followed. Even without touching the ground, the blind man could feel how the bike was running down a slight indentation left recently- by Elektra's getaway vehicle… _a four by four, _he estimated, judging by the precise specifications of the tracks.

Matt had been riding for what he estimated to be twenty five minutes when he saw the black four by four. He sped up and was soon level. Elektra rolled down the blacked out window and revealed a shotgun, aimed at his head. _The final proof. A real **beast **of a weapon…the kind that could blow limbs off… the kind that killed Marc Spector. That killed Peter Parker. That would kill him if he didn't act!_

Murdock dived off his bike, the shell blasting his vehicle off the road. Matt fired his billy club cable and was dragged along, in the dirt of the road. His body was scratched, bloodied:

"I'll never give up, Elektra!"

"_My love… that is why you shall die!"_

"I woulda died anyway," Gasped Matt, "Like you killed Marc and Peter…"

"_I did not kill them!" _She spat out of the window, _"Nor did I kill the Pyms."_

"The Pyms… they're dead…" Matt groaned.

"_Yes, Matthew. And now you shall die!"_

Elektra threw her door open and leaned out and back, aiming at the rear… _Matt was gone!_

"_Where…?"_

A gloved fist crashed through the windscreen!

"Burn in Hell, you crazy whore!"

**NEXT: The last battle with Elektra! But is she the true killer!?**


	7. Chapter 7: Murdock's Fury

**_DAREDEVIL: BLIND JUSTICE_**

_By Nick Garland_

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own these characters. Sorry to disappoint but Mr. Commercial Quesada rules the roost at Marvel… **

_**CHAPTER 7: Murdock's Fury**_

Matt pulled Elektra onto the roof, rage burning in his eyes.

"Burn in Hell, you crazy whore!" He bellowed, slamming her into the metal of the roof with all his might, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! Enough killing! Enough misery! JUST ENOUGH!"

Blood ran from twenty odd wounds on his aged body, as he shouted and beat his former love, his former ally, his enemy. _His last enemy, _he thought amidst the pain, _one more despicable act- an act that would destroy what was left of his doomed soul- and damn him to HELL, and then he would be free of the evil. Was there a place in Heaven for a Devil anyway?_

He struck Elektra again. Blood splashed on his new uniform. She was just lying on the roof, laughing weakly, as the car rolled on.

"God forgive me!" Murdock yelled and raised his billy club for the killer blow, clicking a switch to allow an axe-blade to slide out, "See you in Hell, 'Lektra!"

The car struck the edge of the road, crashed through the barrier and plunged down a leafy forest slope. Murdock yelled out in shock, burying the billy club blade in a tree and hanging on, gasping… a jut of metal protruded from his leg. Elektra had been caught by a tree, and lay at an unnatural angle, smiling oddly.

"Elektra! What have I done!?" He gasped in shock. _What had he done? He had failed once again!_

She moved weakly:

"_Matthew… so sorry…Father… father… so… so sorry… it's alright now… it is over…"_

Elektra slumped, dead. Matt's unseeing eyes filled with tears once again. Another woman that he had loved gone, and this time he couldn't blame Bullseye. What was it? His curse? Never to find true love… eternally devoid of happiness.

Matt slowly, oh so painstakingly slowly, clambered up onto a bough so he could loose his grappling cable and shot up onto the road. He fell onto his knees gasping… something told him Elektra wasn't the killer. He finally believed her… _but who was it? That would be a question for the next day…_

**NEXT: Matt and S.H.I.E.L.D go looking for answers across the globe. First up for questioning: MAGNETO in New Genosha!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hostile Investigations

**_DAREDEVIL: BLIND JUSTICE_**

_By Nick Garland_

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own these characters. Sorry to disappoint but Mr. Commercial Quesada rules the roost at Marvel… **

**_CHAPTER 8: Hostile Investigation_**

Magneto did _not _appreciate their visit in the slightest.

"You tell me that my son is dead and yet you still accuse me of his murder? Is death by shotgun my usual method of operations?" He argued, "I am no petty, vengeful, spite-driven murderer! I am a freedom fighter! I stand for mutant-kind, yet you dare suggest I am involved in this affair?"

Rogers didn't look impressed:

"We'll examine the island and reach our own conclusion, Lensherr."

"I will not allow it!" The aged mutant, sitting in a wheelchair, barked angrily, "Get off my island! This is a mutant colony and neither American, nor human, soil! GET OUT OF THIS LAND AND NEVER RETURN! We have agreed to peace, Rogers, not friendship. Not an alliance. _Peace. _Now get out before you jeopardise that agreement."

Steve sighed:

"We'll be back if anything comes up… President Lensherr. But for now, we will leave."

"So be it. But beware, Rogers, the people of Genosha have powerful friends. Inhumans… Atlanteans… I do not believe you would survive such an assault."

"You mutie bastard!" The general stepped towards the wheelchair ridden mutant.

"I will ignore that insult to my entire race if you leave now, General Rogers."

The blond man laid his hands on the pistols threateningly.

"_Steve!" _Called Matt, _"Let's go!"_

They next stopped at the Sanctum Sanctorum of Master Wong, Earth's Master of Mystic Arts since the death of Stephen Strange fifteen years before in battle with Baron Mordo. Wong greeted them as old friends:

"Greetings, my comrades!" He called. No longer the nervous understudy, he spoke confidently, giving off the air of power that made Dr. Strange so very impressive.

"Wong… we need help," Rogers told him.

"I wasn't aware Mr. Murdock and yourself were on speaking terms, general," Said Wong inquisitively.

"We wouldn't be," Matt replied grimly, "But you can never choose your bedfellows in times of war."

"Matt… aren't we past this enmity by now?" Groaned Steve.

"_Rogers!" _Matt shouted now, angrily, _"You betrayed everyone you ever cared for! First it was Stark and then you joined the Crackdown! You killed and imprisoned every friend we had!"_

"Matt… please…"

Matt wasn't sure what brought back the anger so strongly, but suddenly he couldn't _stand _that _bastard._

He swung a punch and struck the general with all his might. Murdock's knuckles crunched and he drew his fist away painfully, clutching it. Steve glared at him.

"Never underestimate the Supersoldier Serum, Murdock," He spat and turned to face Wong, "We need your help… in finding, and apprehending, Baron Mordo."

"I see," The Master of Mystic Arts sighed sadly, "Then we shall need help. Since Mordo dealt with Mephisto, his power has multiplied several times."

"Who do we call?"

"Tell me, friends… do you remember Nathan Summers?"

"_Cable."_

"Precisely. He left this time many years ago, and gave me this in case the Earth ever needed the help of _The X-Force._"

Wong held up an electronic device. He pressed a button.

"You may wish to step back, Mr. Murdock."

Matt backed away a little… as four figures of coloured light formed in the room. Slowly, they took human shape. Through high tech equipment, Matt recognised the forms of Nathan Summers, Cable; Robert Reynolds, The Sentry; Mar-Vell; and Beta Ray Bill- the X-Force, a team bonded together in 2008 to battle the Galactus Anomaly and which had chosen to leave Earth to battle such threats when the Metahuman Outlaw Act of 2009 came in.

"Wong," Cable spoke irritably, "What do you want?"

"Your help is needed. A killer is wiping out the last of this time's heroes… and we need to investigate Baron Mordo."

"Very well… but let's make this quick, huh? I have an appointment to kick Apocalypse's ass in a few hours."

"Uh… you mean in centuries?" Muttered a nervous looking S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

"Shut up."

**NEXT: All the fun of the fair… with MORDO!**


	9. Chapter 9: Mordo

**_DAREDEVIL: BLIND JUSTICE_**

_By Nick Garland_

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own these characters. Sorry to disappoint but Mr. Commercial Quesada rules the roost at Marvel… **

_**CHAPTER 9: Mordo**_

It had taken Wong and Cable hours, combining their science and sorcery, to find Mordo, but they managed. He was rather conveniently feasting in a rather large Latverian Castle, with Victor von Doom and Baron Strucker, the last great foes of heroes, all united under one roof. The heroes burst into the banquet hall. Rogers blasted guards aside while Cable and Wong flew at Mordo!

Matt grabbed Von Strucker, pulling him aside, while the Sentry closed in on Doom. Mar-Vell and Bill battled hordes of H.Y.D.R.A troops.

"What the _Hell _is going on here?" Matt asked as he punched Strucker across the marble floor, "Do _not _tell me this is just a social call, you wrinkled old son of a…"

"Not at all, young man." Matt did _not _like being called a young man by this decrepit old terrorist, "We merely plan the downfall of our enemies…"

"LIKE MARC SPECTOR!?" Matt bellowed. A gunman ran at him and Matt threw his billy club without looking, knocking the punk senseless. _I'm back, _he thought, _Daredevil is back! _He even noticed that amidst his sheer wrath, "LIKE PETER PARKER AND THE PYMS!?"

"What… are you talking about…?" Von Strucker was confused… terrified.

"You don't know anything."

Murdock walked through the raging battle towards the great gates that led to their S.H.I.E.L.D copter.

"Let's go," He called, "They don't know anything."

"Murdock! These guys are terrorists!" Shouted Rogers.

"And I'm after a murderer, Steve," Matt glared at his former friend, "Leave these old men to the X-Force… I'm going to catch the true killer. And I suppose we have only one lead left."

"Who?" Called the general, somersaulting past enemies and joining Murdock.

"Tony Stark."

_Matt remembered it well. Captain America and Iron Man, locked in a bloody battle across the original S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. Pym managed to short out Iron Man's armour with an E.M.P blast and they fought, armour to shield, man to man, for the last time!_

_But Stark wouldn't go without a fight. He saw the Avengers as a threat… and blew the Helicarrier to Hell. Only Captain America survived the explosion…_

Murdock and Rogers glared at each other as they climbed into the helicopter.

"Stark's dead," Steve said.

"I doubt it. How many old rogues actually died in those blasts before?" Pointed out Matt, "He'll be out there. And he has the brains to set up a mystery where everyone is a suspect except for him."

The chopper took off.

"I remember the day when you brought us the news, Steve," Matt muttered, "It was unbelievable. A traitor in our midst."

"So, where do you expect Stark to be?"

"Where else, punk, but for the Helicarrier?"

"But…? What…?"

"Stark's a playboy, drunk cock. He'll be at the most expensive hotel in town… allow me to check." Matt produced a mobile phone and tapped in a number faster than any sighted man could.

"Hello? The Ritz Hotel?" He asked, "I was wondering if your best suite is free."

"No, I am afraid not, sir. It has been rented out for the past year," Crackled the reply.

"To who?" Matt queried.

"Well, I shouldn't say…"

"Tell me, and you will find one thousand dollars in an old plastic bag in the trash tomorrow. A name is all I ask."

"Oh… I suppose so," Muttered the receptionist, "Don't pass this on to my boss. It's a Mr. Marc Parker-Pym, sir."

"_That sick son of a bitch," _Muttered Matt and hung up, "He's using the name of his victims. Come on, it's time someone taught Stark that crime doesn't pay…"


	10. Chapter 10: All Things Come To An End

**_DAREDEVIL: BLIND JUSTICE_**

_By Nick Garland_

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own these characters. Sorry to disappoint but Mr. Commercial Quesada rules the roost at Marvel… **

_**CHAPTER 10: All Things Come To An End**_

The duo crashed into the suite, ready for a fight.

"Stark!" Matt bellowed. Rogers looked rather nervous, "You OK, Steve? I've never seen you so scared before a fight."

"It's not that…" Muttered the general. Matt searched around, throwing open cupboards:

"We need proof…"

He pulled a trunk from under the bed.

"_Don't open that!" _Cried Rogers.

"Why?"

"Could be a bomb…"

"No. I'd hear it," Murdock threw the trunk open. He felt the contents slowly… a shotgun… and it wasn't Iron Man armour he felt. It was the starred-and-striped uniform of _Captain America._

Matt heard a final gun blast, and sank to the floor!

"All things must come to an end, Murdock… but I'm not ready just yet. But, you see… I finally did it. _I destroyed you all._" It was the last thing Matt heard before he lost consciousness, blood flowing all around him…


	11. Epilogue

**_DAREDEVIL: BLIND JUSTICE_**

_By Nick Garland_

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own these characters. Sorry to disappoint but Mr. Commercial Quesada rules the roost at Marvel… **

_**EPILOGUE**_

"What was this all about, Steve?" Natasha asked, as they lay in bed together that night. It was hardly _S.H.I.E.L.D _protocol to do so, but nor was mass murder, "Why did you have to kill them all?"

"Don't you get it, Natasha?" Rogers smiled amusedly, "Stark was never a traitor. That wasn't it at all. But if Uncle Sam wanted no more heroes, there could never be any more heroes. And that meant a violent lesson. I did this for my country, Natasha… I will do anything to purge Mother America of the scum who plague it. And that includes you, you Russian whore!"

The general pulled a shotgun from under the covers and put it against Natasha's breast.

"Steve! Are you insane? You're not a patriot any more… you're just…"

"Don't you understand, Natasha? The doctors said I was insane, that I have become a killer, as bad as the Green Goblin or Bullseye, justifying my actions by claiming to be a patriot."

"_Yes! It is true! You need help, Steven!"_

"No, Russkie, my country needs me."

The gun went off. _The Soviet bitch was dead. Another piece of the corruption in America destroyed. _Steve Rogers rose. It was time… time for the purge.

Matt awoke. He was underground. _He was alive??? _Tony Stark stood over him, backed by a cluster of _dead _heroes: Quicksilver, Iron Fist, Cage… _Deadpool?_

"You were right about one thing, Matty," Smirked Stark, "A li'l explosion never killed anyone. You ready for the real fight now?"

**THE END**


End file.
